Rei Sakuma
Opis „Król demonów, który rządzi w środku nocy”. Samozwańczy „wampir”, któremu trudno jest być aktywnym w ciągu dnia przez swoją słabość do światła słonecznego. Członek Eccentric Three, dawnego Eccentric Five. Rei mówi jak starzec i zna się na historii akademii. Jest najstarszym uczniem trzeciej klasy po spędzeniu roku na studiach za granicą. Uwielbia swojego młodszego brata Ritsu Sakume, chociaż on go nienawidzi. Członek zespołu UNDEAD, a także jego lider. Chociaż czuwa nad niedopasowanymi osobowościami członków swojej grupy, które często się ze sobą ścierają, pozwala im działać swobodnie. Wygląd Rei jest wysokim młodym mężczyzną o dobrej budowie ciała. Ma lekko pokręcone długie czarne włosy, które opadają mu na ramiona i wygięte do wewnątrz, oraz czerwone oczy. Nosi mundurek szkolny z białą koszulą rozpiętą przy kołnierzu i zielonym krawatem. Na koszuli pod szkolnym blezerem nosi matowy brązowy sweter z ciemnoszarymi guzikami, który nie jest rozpięty. Nosi także czarne mokasyny i czerwone kolczyki. Na scenie nosi strój UNDEAD. Obejmuje kurtkę wyściełaną futrem i pół rękawami. Z przodu ma podwójne guziki, obrysowane na czerwono. Boki ramion kurtki są szare z białym wzorem. Podszewka kurtki jest biała. Nosi ciemnoszarą koszulę z dekoltem w kształcie trójkąta, która jest schowana. Ma również ciemnoszary pasek ze złotą klamrą. Z boku ciemnoszara chustka z białym wzorem. Nosi czarne spodnie i wysokie czarne buty, które krzyżują się na górze. Nosi srebrny naszyjnik z krzyżem i czarne rękawiczki z dziurami z tyłu dłoni. Strój ma również czarną czapkę z daszkiem, ozdobioną srebrnym koralikowym łańcuchem na górze. Ciekawostki * Jego imię kanji (零) Rei oznacza zero. * Ma urodziny w tym samym dniu co Izumi Sena z 3-A. * Rei jest jedyną osobą, która nie wypowiada się w pierwszym wierszu "Melody in the Dark". * Umie grać na skrzypcach i podobnie jak Ritsu, też na pianinie. W 4koma pokazano, że potrafi także grać na perkusji. * Nie może znieść smaku krwi, zamiast tego bierze żelazne tabletki i woli sok pomidorowy. * W koreańskiej wersji gry w story „In the Dark” Rei przez nieuwagę pije przeterminowany sok pomidorowy. **W Summer Live Rei chciał gdzieś się przespać i ostatecznie spał na podłodze w stołówce, pomimo obaw Mao, że może to być niehigieniczne. **W historiach takich jak Blood Banquet i oficjalny 4koma pokazano, że zarówno UNDEAD, jak i bliźniacy Aoi opiekują się Reiem, która udaje, że jest bezradny (będąc w podeszłym wieku) bez pomocy. **W story takich jak Pirates i Setubun Festival pokazane jest, że Rei często popełnia również prawdziwe błędy i wymaga pomocy fizycznej. Zachowuje się jednak tak, jakby tylko odgrywał postać starca, więc często nie jest traktowany poważnie. *Rei twierdzi, że jego trumna, zbudowana przez Natsume, pełni również funkcję przestrzeni życiowej, a oszukując ją doskonałymi umiejętnościami aranżacyjnymi, jest w stanie zmieścić takie przedmioty, jak manga pożyczona od jednego z bliźniaków Aoi, czasopisma ogrodnicze, ubrania, a nawet lodówka pełna suszonej szynki. Jego trumna ma także koła. *Madara jest następcą Reia. **Chociaż nie jest jasne, co dokładnie oznacza „następca” Reia, w story takich jak Shinsengumi Madara nauczył się wielu podstępnych środków perswazji od Rei. **Ritsu twierdzi, że Madara często przebywa z tego powodu w domu. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:3 klasy Kategoria:3-B Kategoria:UNDEAD